


Kiss Eleven

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more





	

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x nyx)

Another day, another gala. Another night, another moment hidden away from the prying and gossiping. There was something thrilling and scandalous about their secret liaison; something magical and personal about the relationship they shared.

Nyx would break away from their heated kiss, mind hazed by desire. He’s about to ask the same words, every time they do this in the shadows.

_Are you sure?_

Noctis would follow Nyx’s lips instantly, crushing their mouths together so hard and so deep, with all the intensity of his heart. It’s the same answer he’s given every time they snuck away.

_Yes, I’m sure._

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Eleven of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Eleventh of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
